The subject invention relates to heat exchangers of the fin-and-tube type with an improved louver configuration.
Fin-and-tube type heat exchangers are well known in the art. These heat exchangers include a number of fins with heat transfer tubes passing therethrough. The fins typically incorporate a number of louvers to redirect and mix the air flow across the fins to increase the heat transfer between the surfaces of the heat exchanger, which include the surfaces of the fins and the outside surfaces of the tubes, and the air flow. One issue that arises when disrupting the air flow is a pressure drop across the fins. A significant increase in the pressure drop across the fins is the penalty paid for the increased heat transfer.
Therefore, there is a need for improved louvered fin designs for fin and tube heat exchangers that improve heat dissipation characteristics while reducing pressure drop in fluid flowing across the fin. Those skilled in the art will better understand the present invention from a review of the preferred embodiment and drawings that appear below and the claims that determine the full scope of the invention.